


2040

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Yours and Steve's son travels back in time to find out how you really met
Relationships: Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 48





	2040

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: hey, can i request a steve reader fic? 11 august is my birthday, so its kinda my birthday gift.. steves son from the future traveled thru time by accident and found out how his parents met, coz thats something his parents wont discuss bcoz its too funny and embarrassing? and later tag me?? Tq - @shamvictoria11

2020

“How did you and daddy meet?” your five year old son, James, asked at breakfast one day as he ate his cereal and swung his legs.

Your eyes met with Steve’s over the table for a brief moment and you both had a silent conversation of ‘we’re not telling him’. “Um, we met at a party,” you lied, not so smoothly.

“Yeah, your uncle Sam introduced us,” Steve elaborated and you nodded in agreement, thankfully your son didn’t seem to notice.

“Okay,” he said quietly, eating his cereal quietly for the rest of breakfast and you and Steve let out a sigh of relief.

2026

“Dad how did you meet mum?” James asked slowly as he and Steve prepared dinner, you would be home a little late so it was up to them to make dinner and not burn the kitchen down. Steve was a god awful cook no matter how hard he tried.

Steve had a brief moment of deja vu but shook it off, “At a newspaper stand,” he said without thinking and internally cursed his imagination.

“Uh-huh,” James said in a ‘go on’ tone.

“We both wanted the last copy of new york times. I said she could have it if she gave me her number. She did, I called her and we went out,” he gulped quietly, hoping that story sounded believable. “Why?” he glanced at his son.

James shrugged, “No reason.”

2029

“Say, mum,” James started as he slid next to you as you worked on your laptop, “How did you meet dad?”

You bit your tongue and continued to type for a brief moment as you thought, “Well, James, you know that your dad was Captain America?”

James nodded.

“Well, I was working as a receptionist at the Avengers Tower, so I saw your dad every day for a few months before he plucked up the courage to ask me out,” you gave a little nod, how you wished that story was true.

Your son hummed and you couldn’t quite tell what he was thinking before he was out of the room leaving you to get back on with your work.

2040

James was now twenty five years old and was hanging out with his uncle Tony in his lab. He had decided he wanted to be an engineer of some sort as a career and Tony was letting him hang around the lab for a while and shadow him.

Tony had gone off to get lunch, he was currently working on some big project that he didn’t deem necessary to tell James about. Whilst he was out James walked through to the cordoned off room and explored, inside was a large metal circular contraption with a huge hole through the centre.

He flicked a switch and the machine turned on, a clear blue light erupted from the hole. Fascinated, James touched his hand to it and was surprised when his hand went all the way through the portal. He was going to pull his hand back and turn everything off before Tony got back but an unknown force tugged on his hand.

The force pulled his entire body through the portal and he was free falling for a long few seconds then his body collided hard on the pavement. He looked up and saw that he was lying down in the middle of a busy street and people were walking around him as if they didn’t notice he had appeared out of nowhere.

Standing up he looked around and recognised where he was. He was outside the Avengers tower that was for sure but there were some differences, the signs that he knew from his daily walk to work looked fresher and new. The fashion everyone was wearing was practically decades old, heck even the Avengers Tower looked in better condition. In that moment James knew what had happened and where he was.

2014

James slowly walked inside the Avengers tower, there was a small petite blonde receptionist tapping away at the computer. He walked over to her, “Excuse me, miss? Sorry to bother you but could you tell me the date?”

She looked up at him, “August 11th.”

“And the year?” James prompted.

She squinted at him, “2014,” she said slowly, “Have you been drinking?”

James quickly shook his head, “No, sorry. I just, I need to see Mr. Stark.”

“He’s very busy.”

“I know but it’s very important,” he pleaded.

The receptionist sighed, “He’s fully booked but he’s throwing a party down at the bar this evening, you could catch him there.”

James nodded, “Thank you.” He began to walk away then turned to face her, “Do you happen to know any receptionists by the name Y/N Y/L/N?”

She shook her head without looking up from her computer and James finally left. If you weren’t a receptionist then how had you met his dad? He had already figured that most of the ways his parents met had been lies because of the amount of times they changed the story over the years when he asked. Though, he had no proof he was from the future if he could produce reliable information about his own parents, how was he going to get Tony to trust and help him get back.

—

You had been invited to one of Tony Stark’s infamous parties. You were an old buddy of Sam Wilson’s so you had received an invite, you decided to go but you weren’t looking forward to it all that much. When you arrived there was already a swarm of people and loud music, thankfully Sam spotted you and pulled you over to meet his friends.

“Y/N, my friends are so great, you’re gonna love them,” Sam yelled over the music and you could tell that he was already tipsy if not mildly drunk. You held onto his wrist as he dragged you through endless crowds towards a booth at the back where you assumed his friends were.

James watched from aside as everyone partied, he had been one of the first to get there and Tony hadn’t showed up yet so he was waiting for him and denied any drinks, he didn’t want to be drunk out of his mind.

He had spotted his father in the crowd with his Uncle Sam and Uncle Bucky, they all looked younger but it was certainly them. He watched as they downed several beer bottles each, Uncle Sam getting more tipsy without the aid of the soldier serum. Still, there was a small bottle which he recognised as the special Asgardian liquor that his father and Uncle would sometimes drink at special occasions.

They all laughed and had fun together, it was odd for James to watch it. He had always thought of his parents as, well, his parents, but watching his dad here clearly without a child and getting drunk with his friends was incredibly weird for him.

His Uncle Sam got up and his eyes followed him as he disappeared into the crowd then returned soon later dragging someone with him. It only took a split second for his to recognise you as his mother, there you were looking young and free.

From this perspective, James had a perfect view of you and Sam going up to Bucky and Steve.

“You’ll love them!” James heard Sam yell.

“Stevie, Buck, this is Y/N,” Sam introduced you at the same time as Steve was trying desperately to uncork a bottle of champagne. Steve had been struggling for a while and the bottle got shaken, just as Sam said your name the cork popped and flew directly at your face and hit you in the eye. The assault was soon followed by you being covered in the exploding champagne.

James couldn’t help but laugh at the sight before him, he watched his dad rush forward and begin apologising for opening the champagne all over you. He grimaced when he saw that you had got a small cut near your eye from the impact, James assumed this would be the part of the story where you would wave him off and he would help clean you up and his parents would begin the journey of falling in love with each other.

Instead he watched as you full on decked Steve in the face, sending him crashing back into the table.

He would have stayed and watched what happened next but he saw Tony enter the bar and had to tear himself away to speak to him whilst it was still possible to have his attention. At first Tony didn’t believe James was from the future but after he took him back to his lab and took a few blood tests he confirmed that he had the DNA of both Steve and you.

Tony helped James get back to the future where he belonged, James described the machine that had taken him back to this time period and Tony wrote it all down. A week later Tony had built a similar machine, James looked it over and curled his lip.

It looked a lot shakier and less well built than the one from the 2040’s but the familiar clear blue portal was in the middle. With a deep breath James stepped through the portal and was free falling once more, this time he landed back in the lab.

James jumped up, he was back, it was the future again and he was alive. He breathed a sigh of relief and switched off the time travelling portal. Tony wasn’t back yet so either no time had passed or a lot of time had passed and the place was just unused. “FRIDAY?” James asked hesitantly.

“Yes, Mr. Rogers?” the A.I. replied.

“How long was I gone through the portal for?”

“3 minutes and 21 seconds,” came the robotic voice.

James hummed happily, “Thanks FRIDAY.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Rogers.”

—

2040

James was back visiting you and Steve for Sunday dinner. “So, guys, how did you meet? I don’t really remember.”

You and Steve glanced at each other, “Just, y’know, around,” you said, stuffing food in your mouth so you wouldn’t have to speak.

“We met at the cinema,” Steve supplied, pretending to remember, “I was sat in your seat.”

James hummed, “Right, how did you actually meet?”

You choked on your mouthful and Steve almost spit out his drink. “How-how do you know that’s not how me met?” you asked cautiously.

“Because every time I ask that you tell me a different story,” James said smugly.

You and Steve nodded, that was fair.

“I opened a champagne bottle and the cork flew and hit her eye, it broke the skin. Then your mum punched me in the face,” Steve said plainly.

James laughed and you swatted Steve’s arm. “I did not punch you in the face,” you protested.

“Doll, you decked me. Sam and Bucky are witnesses,” Steve chuckled.

“How did that turn into a relationship?” James asked with a smile.

“I followed her round until she forgave me, I could tell she was interested in me,” Steve grinned.

You scoffed, “More like Sam and Bucky told you to ask me out because you were oblivious,” you corrected with a smart smile.

“But you were interested in me,” Steve countered.

“It was love at first punch,” you smiled.


End file.
